The Smiling Hero
by ToonLinkSmash2021
Summary: Let's Face it. Tetra has feelings for Link but hasn't been able to express them. Link has not much but is getting there. Join this tale about how they both are brought together.
1. The Smiling Hero

The Smiling Hero

Chapter 1

Tetra had been rolling in her bed looking at a picture of the Hero Of The Winds and sighed. She Hadn't seen him for at least two days because she had an argument with him about New Hyrule and their future. She felt bad about it and wanted to go make up for it. She wanted to tell Link about her feelings for him but she felt that it would be embarrassing.

Link was up on the deck and helping Niko out with swabbie work. While he was working, he thought about the argument he had with Tetra. While he was thinking, Niko was already shouting at him for the third time,"SWABBIE, FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T LET THE BARREL G-"

Niko was cut off by the pain of the heavy barrel that fell on his foot. Link turned around and found himself dealing with a outrage of Niko's tears."Oh My Goddesses!, Niko are you ok?!" Niko got up and shrugged,"At least it wasn't that bad," Niko Sayed,"And you better put more attention at what your doi-" He Saw as link wasn't paying attention to him. " SWABBIE!" Niko Screamed as he saw link for some reason, fall to the floor and lay there unconscious. He ran to get Nudge and the pirate just Sayed," he'll be alright, just a lack of sleep and food." Niko stared at his swabbie and sighed.

Tetra came out onto the deck and saw Link. She rushed over to Link's side, "What happened here?" She asked Nudge and Niko. She grabbed Niko by his shirt and asked him the same thing."Uhhh...he just fell flat on the floor after he dropped the barrel on my foot". She dropped him and asked Nudge,"Is he going to be ok?" "I Hope So" he told her as he carried him into his cabin.

Hey Guys It's Me the author just call me Alan for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise there will be another one. Please message me if you have any ideas for any other chapter but please do not put any sexual content in your submissions Have a good day!


	2. The Smiling Hero Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tetra Stared at Link while on his hammock. Link finally woke up and jumped at the sight of Tetra. Tetra looked at Link with a sigh of relief. Link stared at Tetra and asked "Where am I?" Tetra laughed. "What?!" He Demanded

"Wait, your kidding right?" Link shook his head _ Why Is He Acting like this? _Thought Tetra. She was interrupted with Niko's Shout "Land Ho!" Tetra ran out of the cabin and headed towards the deck. Sure enough, a little island was at sight and Tetra knew that it was Link's Home. _We haven't been here for a while and I haven't been able to express my feelings for Link. Maybe I Should do it now. Wait, if we get to the island I'm sure he would rather be with his family._

Link looked towards the door and sat up. He then stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it at the same exact time Tetra shouted,"Turn the ship around. Head away from Outset!" Link was shocked. _Why would Tetra say that? Why would Tetra not let Link go visit his family?_

Tetra walked into Link's Cabin only to find Link not there.

She searched for him all over the Pirate boat. Link had second thoughts about what he was doing. _Is this really the right thing to do? _He had packed his equipment and essentials. The King of Red Lions was ready and all he needed now was a way to apologize to Tetra. He then brought up a piece of blank paper and some ink to write something for Tetra. He thought of some ideas and then scribbled it down. He put into an envelope and tip-toed to Tetra's quarters. He put the envelope on her desk and ran out. He hopped onto the King of Red Lions and sailed away towards his home island. A few hours later, Tetra gave up and eventually went into her room. She walked past her desk and then saw a little green envelope. She quickly hopped into the chair and opened the envelope. She read it and a tear went down her left cheek.

_Dear Tetra _

_I'm sorry for worrying you and for everything else that I regret. You pushed me into doing this because I heard what you ordered. When you said that, I felt sad. I thought to myself, why were you doing this? I then thought of going home without you knowing and then I thought about the argument we had. You know, after that….I….really started to…..like…you. Please don't get mad at me. I thought you would like me too, but the way you're acting….I don't even know if you care about me anymore. So as of all that has happened to us, please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Link_

Tetra started shedding tears but silently. She did the next thing that came to mind.

Hey! It's me! Alan here and thought you might like the cliffhanger as much as I did, if not it's ok because…..IM RELEASING A BRAND NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! Anyway, thanks for reading and God Bless You!


	3. Chapter 3 A Sorrowful Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda Nintendo does**

The Smiling Hero Chapter 3

Tetra raced up the stairs just in time when Gonzo had finished turning the ship. "Turn back around! Go towards Outset!" Yelled Tetra. Gonzo turned around and looked at Tetra."Why?"Asked The pirate. "Don't question me!" Snapped Tetra. Gonzo gulped and turned the ship around.

Link was 20 feet away from shore and when he got there he walked like a zombie (which took forever) to his house. He opened the door and no one was there. He checked the other houses but it was empty one after another. He checked the dock but it was barren. _What has happened here? I thought my family was here for me? _He went behind his house to see if anything was there and what he found shocked him.

Tetra saw a little green figure run behind a house. She turned around and waited in her room. Once they were there, she went to Link's house and opened the door. She was surprised to see no one. She then went behind the house and she too was speechless.

{-Flashback-}

"Link will be here just wait grandma" Aryll said as she comforted her grandmother. Quill, Orca, some villagers, and Aryll were at the side of Link's Grandmother. She coughed and coughed but never said a word to anyone. "Aryll" ,Quill replied, "We can't be sure of that" Aryll looked up at him,"H…he….said that h..he…would be back…." She watched as her grandmother passed away.

Tetra looked around and saw everyone there. She scanned around to look for the Hero but he was hard to spot because of everyone wearing green in honor of him and his family. It started to rain and everyone started heading home. The only ones left were a girl who wore a green dress and a boy with a green tunic and hat. She went up to them and turned to face them but stopped herself. _Maybe I Should let them have some time_

She was heading back and heard a raspy little female voice. She turned around and saw a little girl looking up at her. It was Aryll. All she kept saying was "How can you take him from us?" She stared as Aryll shedded tears. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM US! NOW My…my…..my…grandma…is…" She told Tetra and ran towards the house. Tetra was speechless. She never knew that Aryll would speak up like that. She ran towards the house too.

As she entered, all she saw was nothing. Only furniture and appliances. She climbed the ladder and from that point on, her life was destroyed.

**Sorry for the wait. I Know that I was supposed to update about a little while back because of school and work. I'll try to make my schedule a little better so I can get to this as fast as possible. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks!**

**~Alan~**


	4. The Dark Past

**I'm back and ready to start the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda All rights to Nintendo**_

Tetra was speechless. She watched as Link had stuck a knife into himself. She rushed over to him but was stopped by him."GO AWAY!" He shouted. Tetra stepped back away from him. "What do you mean?" Tetra asked "You're hurting yourself!" Link got up and looked at her. "You don't understand" He responded," The reason I'm doing this is because no one….cares….about….me

She watched him slowly fall to the ground. She kept screaming his name for minutes until Aryll came up and sat down next to her. She told Tetra about how Link had loved her and how he thought no one loved him back. Link would always be saying that he was only used for saving the world. No one cared about him and he thought about the life he would've have if Tetra loved him back.

{Four Years Later}

Tetra had always been thinking about Link and his death. She was already dating someone else named Justin. He was sort of like Link, but not as much. She had been dating him for about a 2 years. As she would go out with Justin, she would remember the memories she had with Link while at the same place. She was currently on Windfall. She passed a few shops until she found Zunari's. She then remembered a memory.

_She and Link were walking down the path and stopped at Zunari's. He had asked if there was a necklace for Tetra. He bought it and handed it to Tetra. She blushed as she put it on. "You look as beautiful as ever" He said to her._

-End of Flashback-

She walked away and joined Justin. They walked to the pirate ship and headed off. They set course for Outset.

When they got there, Tetra walked to Aryll's house. She opened it to find Aryll looking at a picture on the wall. "Hey Aryll, watcha looking a-" She cut herself off as a black figure stood at the window and walked away. Aryll also saw the same figure. They sat down to talk about their lives and future. Tetra mentioned the figure and Aryll answered that it would just come to her house and go.

Tetra looked out the back window and saw two gravestones. One had a picture of an elderly woman and the other was a handsome blonde with emerald green eyes. It was Link.

**Please review!**


	5. A Memorable Hero

**Thanks For the follows because they make me happy to write another chapter. If you can, please review about this and let me know if you have suggestions.**

_**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the legend of Zelda**_

Tetra Stared at the picture Aryll was holding. It was a picture of her grandmother, herself, and Link. Justin was sitting next to her and asked if something was wrong. She told him about her "Ex-Boyfriend" But she knew that he (Link) never felt like that because of her. She resumed the talk with Aryll and asked if Link ever said that he liked Tetra. "Well, that was the only thing keeping him from giving up", Aryll said, "he would do dangerous tasks from this point to there and when he returned, Link would always talk about the way he never gave up: the thought of losing you." Tetra started on her little tears as they went down her cheek. Justin comforted her by giving her a kiss on her forehead. Tetra stopped him and shook her head. A black figure appeared at the window, Tetra saw it and as quick as lightning she opened the door, went to the back and found a man wearing a black cloak, a black mask with white eyes, and a sword on his back. Tetra stared into the white eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

He unsheathed his sword and in a raspy male voice, he said, "The nightmare that will always haunt you" Tetra looked at him harder and stomped her foot. She too unsheathed her knife. She ran towards him and lunged forward. He easily dodged and attacked back but with the butt of his sword. He hit her with little force, but it was enough to knock he down. "What a shame Tetra, have you even practicing or have you been with your boyfriend too much?" He pointed at Justin as he hid beside the house carefully watching. "How do you know my name!?" She shouted. He didn't answer and a grin took place on her face. She quickly remembered a move that Link had taught her. She used all her might to use it on him but as easily as the first move he had her sword to throat. "Help, Justin help me!" Demanded Tetra. Justin just shook his head and ran away. "Well, maybe he doesn't care for you after all" The male said once again. Tetra squirmed and the man let her go. He jogged off to the bridge to fairy woods. Tetra ran towards him and kept following. He stopped at a tree and looked at it. Tetra stopped behind him and looked to where he looked. "What's so special about a tree" She asked and suddenly realized she was in front of the man who tried to kill her. He turned back and told her, "This tree is where you and I met, Tetra…." Tetra stared at him and gaped. "You mean yo…you…you're the same boy who….. rescued….me?" He nodded. Tetra was speechless. She was in front of the same person she saw had passed away in front of her. He took off his mask and she looked into the glow of his eyes.

**Cliffhanger! Well you probably know who it is. If you don't then watch for the next chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	6. A Short Reunion

Thanks to James Birdsong for the review! And enjoy this next chapter.

_**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda**_

The same green eyes that had faded away in front of her, were the green eyes that we're in front of her now. Tetra asked him about his return. "Well, the Goddesses saw that I was the Hero of the winds and sent me down here for another opportunity." He replied. Tetra ran towards the house and grabbed Aryll. "Where are we going!" Asked Aryll. "To see your big brother!" She told her. They stopped at where Link was last seen, but he wasn't there anymore. They ran back in the house and climbed the ladder. Sure enough, the green clad hero was there. Aryll ran towards him and hugged him furiously."Where were you big brother!"Asked Aryll. "Trying to forgive the ones who I believed had done damage to me" He answered. Justin stood at the doorway and asked,"You…are the Hero?" Link stood up from the bed and asked, "And you are?" Justin gulped and said "Justin" The Hero said "Well Justin, I hope you and Tetra the best" Tetra was shocked. "You don't want to be with me?" she asked the green hero. "Its not that I don't like you, but that you already have someone to look out for you" He responded. He grabbed the sword off the floor and put it in it's sheath. He walked towards the door and gave Aryll a kiss on her forehead. He jogged towards the King of Red Lions and put the sail up. He took out his Windwaker and directed the wind to push him to the south. "I will miss him" Tetra sayed with a tear.


	7. A New Kingdom

**I'm very sorry for the wait and will do my best for this story. Enjoy!**

Tetra sat on a stool and pushed Justin aside. He stared at her with cold eyes. Aryll comforted her by hugging her and patting her back. "I just want him back, and I want everything to go back to normal." Tetra told her. "He will come and everything _will _go back to the way it was." Aryll reassured her. Tetra sat up, went to the dock and left on the pirate ship. Justin didn't want to be with her because of the event that just happened. Tetra didn't want to be with him either. And just like that, she headed the same way _he _was heading.

~~~~Two Years Later~~~~

She stood at the front of the ship and frowned. "Hey Gonzo, what is that island called?" She asked. "I don't know miss, it just looks deserted." He answered. Once they landed, Tetra heard something from the gossip stone. She took it out and heard a voice, "_Head north from here and you will find something you've been looking for" _She did as she was told and headed north. They reached a little town and found many people. The town had many shops, streets, and a draw bridge. They got to the drawbridge and entered. "Hey stop right there!" Yelled a guard. "Name" He said to them. Tetra replied, "Tetra" Both guards looked surprised. "Well well, the master would like to see you" They all entered and found themselves in lovely place. The pirate crew headed for the bar and Tetra followed the guard that was leading to her to the master. They reached an almost-finished castle. It was beautiful, Tetra had dreamed about a castle like this once. They entered and saw many designs from the ancient Hyrule. They entered the throne room, but there was no one in none of the thrones. A dark green figure came out the back door and saw Tetra. It was Link.


	8. The Deal

Link had just left the throne and walked to the confused Tetra. She stared and said, "Why are you here?" She wanted to punch him for everything he had done to come down to having his own Kingdom. "The People needed a new leader and it came down to me. I also talked to you using this." He took another gossip stone. Tetra still looked confused. "I found while helping make this kingdom." Tetra sidestepped and tried to slit his throat. Of course, he dodged and grabbed her dagger. Tetra grunted, "So now what are you going to do, kill us?" He smiled."No, just wanted to make a deal.

**So sorry for the long wait.**

**~Alan~**


	9. Dark VS Light

They stared at each other. They waited for something to happen. Link spoke up, "Why don't you leave the pirates and start the life you deserve?" Tetra argued that she wouldn't leave even if he paid her. Link looked up confused and shook his head. They could've been happy together and this is how Tetra Reacted?

The floor suddenly shook and everything swirled around. Pictures fell and glass shattered. The knights and guard got in formation. Purple smoke Rose from the ground and evil soldiers came out and ran at them. They fought for the castle, but what they didn't know was that they were actually fighting for Tetra. The evil side was lead by Tetra's Ex, Justin.

He was out for revenge and grabbed His own replica of the Master sword known as the Dark Sword. The evil leader fought off against the light side leader(Link) and one of them was going to die for real.


End file.
